


清酒麦香

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 清酒味狐狸遇到麦香味小王子，便独一无二。





	清酒麦香

周子瑜从来都知道女朋友好吃醋，可是像今天这么生气的湊崎紗夏她还是第一次见。

alpha总是很强势，如今更是，发情期的自己没法反抗，不知道是惩罚还是她的恶趣味，周子瑜连话都没来得及说，就被戴上了口球。

到嘴的解释变成了呜咽声，口涎断断续续顺着合不拢的嘴角流下去，偏偏湊崎还拿来了镜子，周子瑜被里面羞耻的模样吓了一跳，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

「大影后害羞了？第一次戴口球感觉怎么样？我看挺不错，话也说不出来了，省得和别人搞暧昧」

「呜……唔唔……」

周子瑜就差哭出声了，随着时间推移，她的口水越流越多，无法活动的嘴和舌头甚至有些发麻，发情期敏感的下身更是湿得一塌糊涂，麦香味信息素浓郁到似乎要化为实质，偏偏那人毫无动作，坐在旁边好整以暇地抽着烟，吐出一个又一个雾状的烟圈。

尼古丁的味道很快充斥两人周身，湊崎洗完澡后本就稀薄的清酒味信息素愈发消失不见，少了alpha的信息素环绕，周子瑜感觉全身上下都难受起来。谁说alpha受不了omega信息素的诱惑？她的alpha欧尼此刻分明坐怀不乱，真是要命，周子瑜不由自主地朝湊崎紗夏贴过去，伸出手指戳向对方的手背。

「唔……呜呜呜……呜」

「嗯，乖，怎么了？忍不住了？」

湊崎紗夏抬手摸了把周子瑜的脑袋，略带宠溺地发问。

「呜……嗯呜……」

周子瑜虽然因为羞耻低下了头，却还是微不可查地点点脑袋，算作回答。

「呵，知道错了吗」

冰冷的语气，让周子瑜又想起了初见湊崎紗夏时对方穿的那件黑亮皮衣。回忆涌现，那时皮衣之上，是甜美可人的粉发。乍看不和谐，但其实就像她的清酒味信息素，日本清酒再甜，终究会辣得醉人，让人欲罢不能。

湊崎紗夏，就是周子瑜的欲罢不能。

「呜呜呜……」

想起往事的周子瑜放下些许颜面，蹭到湊崎胸前撒娇卖萌，睁着大眼睛仰视对方，像只讨宠的小动物。

如果你有幸以湊崎紗夏的视角看到眼前的一幕，你一定会瞬间晕厥过去。

即使发情期不自觉的情欲清晰涌现出来，那人透亮的鹿眸依旧让人惊心动魄，因为衔着口球的缘故，周子瑜的下巴一片晶莹，红唇充血，黑色的布条从嘴边延伸至耳后。一张脸两边天，强烈的反差就像最猛的性药，再加上白色浴袍下若隐若现的胸线，湊崎紗夏瞬间硬了。

周子瑜感觉到身下的异样羞红了脸，刚鼓起的勇气退散干净，她伸手撑床，想从湊崎怀里逃出去。

却忘了湊崎紗夏的动作比她快多了，大阪人一手解开道具，另一只手抱起她，直接吻了下去。

深吻缓解了刚被释放的唇舌，恶劣的alpha似乎终于记起了omega的脆弱，开始温柔起来，一点一点用舌头抚慰濒临受伤的年下。

等二人平静下来，周子瑜眼神躲着不想看湊崎紗夏，想离开却又贪恋她身上的香味，最后她抬手遮住对方的眼睛。

「现在知道害羞了？子瑜xi，再有下次，可就不止是上边受罚了」  
「……欧尼，不是的……我……」  
「好了，乖，别再想着解释了，什么我都可以忍，唯独这个，让我看见就是不行」  
「……」  
「子瑜，你都湿透了哦」

湊崎紗夏伸手掠过周子瑜的谷地，在摸到泛滥的黏滑后笑出了声。

「欧尼……难受……」

「是啊，子子真乖，知道欧尼难受，请帮我解决吧」

有那么一个瞬间，周子瑜开始怀疑人生，题为 有一个过于使坏的爱人欧尼该怎么办？然而等她回过神来，自己已经跪坐在了湊崎紗夏腿间，面前就是那人半勃的性器。刚刚才被用道具惩罚过，如今却又要用同样的地方取悦对方，似乎是低贱过了头，周子瑜心里羞耻到无法言说。万一被别人看到，影后被保镖这样对待，自己怕是一定会成为全天下最大的笑柄。可是她想到身前的湊崎紗夏，欧尼似乎很喜欢自己用嘴，便也把什么都放下了。

湊崎紗夏这瓶清酒，周子瑜大概真的一辈子都逃不过了。

omega闭上眼睛，定神之后温柔地舔舐起来。

其实那时很多日本好友问过湊崎紗夏，就因为脸？美女多了去了，一个影后而已，你到底喜欢周子瑜什么愿意为了她放弃在日本的帮派决定跟着她去韩国做一个小保镖？当时的湊崎笑意满怀。

烂俗点说，没有一个alpha不喜欢征服的感觉。湊崎紗夏以为周子瑜身为影后是一朵高岭之花，哪怕omega的本性在，也定不会做那些讨好情人之事，可她错了，当周子瑜第一次跪在她身前的地上，俯身下来舔过她的性器时，湊崎紗夏的大脑瞬间宕机。她不是没被床伴这样服侍过，事实上在她过往的性事中，被口算是家常便饭。周子瑜当时的技术烂过所有人，可她带给湊崎紗夏的快感，却轻而易举超越了那些甚至受过专业训练的床伴。那一刻，湊崎紗夏知道了什么是爱，知道了你爱我我爱你的幸福，知道了自己接下来人生中最重要的守护在哪。

以至于湊崎最后是这样回答她们的，周子瑜是紗夏一生的快感与温暖，因为爱，所以爱。

很快周子瑜开始吞吐湊崎愈发充血巨大的性器，现在的她已经可以熟练进行深喉的动作，随着一波又一波迭起的快感湊崎将手指插进对方茶色发丝里肆意揉搓，像奖赏小狗狗一样抚摸上周子瑜的脑袋。

在真诚年下的口舌进攻下，湊崎从来没能撑过太久的时间，早泄似乎已经成了标配。于是乎没过多久湊崎就抱着周子瑜的脑袋一动不动，射了出来。

alpha的精液瞬间灌满omega喉咙，周子瑜早有预料吞咽下去却还是稍微咳嗽了几下，戴过口球的唇舌又经历高强度的动作，现在麻木不堪，周子瑜强忍不适，俯身凑上前想要舔净alpha刚抽出来还沾有白浊的性器。

下一秒她被湊崎紗夏一把捞进怀里，她看到对方皱起了眉头。她们熟识后湊崎其实很少再有冷冰冰的样子，大阪最牛掰最神秘的用心棒在大多数时候都是极其宠溺影后女友的，可大概是天生两幅面孔会在情事上折腾周子瑜的湊崎紗夏带给她不小的阴影，当下看到她皱眉，周子瑜竟有点害怕。

「子瑜，口球戴的还不够久吗？」  
「……」  
「子子，你是我的雇主，是我的爱人」  
「欧尼欺负我的时候怎么没想到我是你的雇主……」  
「呀，是因为子子太可爱了啦，我控制不住」  
「紗夏欧尼……」  
「叫湊崎欧巴好不好？」  
「……………」

黏滑的液体顺着omega臀缝淌下来，隔着浴袍湊崎都能感觉到自己的大腿已经被打湿，周子瑜的渴望太过明显，湊崎伸手擦拭掉她嘴边的水渍，转身把她放平在了床上。平时的周子瑜不是这样的，异国他乡有史以来最年轻影后的桂冠过于沉重，此间的艰辛苦楚她并未同湊崎紗夏讲过，可湊崎却从白纸黑字的资料里看到了那个行走在荆棘路上布满血痕的小王子，纯善，真诚，美好。于是野生狐狸被异世界王子所驯服，从此星河长明，玫瑰永生，我的独一无二，因你而存在。天性正直的omega年下只有在发情期才会展露那些与日常理智相反的放纵肆意，所以湊崎紗夏沉迷其中，无法自拔。当然，在坏心眼这方面，恶劣年上也是亲口承认过的，毕竟狐狸就算被驯服，狡猾的天性依旧不会变。

周子瑜哼唧个不停，整个大脑已经被汹涌的欲望攻占，昏昏沉沉下，她用残存的理智扭动挣扎着身体寻找解脱。而求而不得的原因是身上的人把持着穴口，粗壮的性器在周圈打转，却迟迟不肯进入。

「欧…欧尼……」

年下终是忍不住带着哭腔开口，正中某人下怀。

「子子，不对哦」

在床上攻坚战里，alpha天生优势可以撑得更久，这就苦了我们的小omega。

「欧……欧巴……呜呜呜……」

周子瑜盈满眼眶的泪花开始往出涌，湊崎紗夏心疼起来，凑过去一点一点吻尽湿痕，下身却依旧毫无动作。

「子子，是Minatozaki Oppa哦，说对就放过你啦」

接下来就是略显漫长的鹦鹉学舌，大阪人名字的日文发音着实难读却不自知，还非逼着台湾小年下在此时念对，每次不完美的发音过后，湊崎都会拍拍周子瑜光滑细腻的屁股算作惩罚，山泉随着颤抖一股股冒出，浸湿了身下的整片床单，幸好周子瑜之前努力练习过才不至于煎熬太久。

前戏太足的后果就是，空虚被填满的刹那周子瑜即刻高潮。

昏迷前最后一刻，周子瑜想，明天肯定是下不了床了，坏人紗夏欧尼，真的再也不要和她讲话了哼。


End file.
